Separados por Obligacion
by Aoi-Hikawa
Summary: Killua esta en su casa, pero no x voluntad propia. Más una amenaza esta bajo su mejor amigo. . Quinto capitulo! Yaoi! GxK y LxK U y Reviews! kiero! xD
1. Separados

Cof cof...weno este es mi primer fic T T así k pido respeto x...xD zaaaaaaa' weno solo espero k les guste y...dejen reviews al final x fis los necesito para saber su opinión... y si no dejan reviews ¬¬ los penare con la canción "Yo opino sin saber leer, ni escribo, nunca se de lo k opino, pero soy buen opinante" weno ¬¬ y si no conocen la canción...nn la conocerán xD yaya , me dejo de estupideces '  
  
**Disclaimer:** Nada de HxH es mío...pero killua lo será algún día ¬(roguemos a Dios x eso T T)

  
  
** Separados por Obligación  
**  
Capitulo 1: Separados  
  
_ Flash Back  
  
Corrió tan rápido como podía...o cielos lo iban a alcanzar, movió sus piernas a una velocidad increíble. No quería que los separaran...no.  
Un Hombre le salto encima, Killua lo alcanzo a golpear en la cara y este callo inconsciente (tenia en cuenta que Gon no querría que matara nadie).  
  
Vio a un hombre tirado en el suelo y se apresuro, cerro sus ojos castaños, movió sus piernas y salto entre los árboles. Killua le había dicho que no se preocupara por el, que el se arreglaría para escapar y volver a su lado...Oo quizás alucino, pero eso había escuchado y a pesar de los alterado que estaba, sonrió, sabia que saldrían de aquel aprieto y se volverían a verse tan pronto como digiera "¡ZAS!".  
  
Unas manos lo atraparon por la espalda, este forcejeo...no logro soltarse, en vez de eso recibió un apretón en sus hombros mucho más fuerte que la primera vez, trato de golpearlo ,pero este atrapo su puño; lanzo un pequeño gruñido de disgusto, hizo un complicado movimiento girando todo el cuerpo, logrando soltarse y lanzo una patada, el individuo nuevamente lo esquivo y lo volvió a sujetar, esta vez de su brazo, de tal forma que su mano quedo prácticamente tocándole el cuello pasándola por la espalda...  
  
Sintió una punzada en el pecho, algo malo había pasado, apretó sus puños, no permitiría que lo atraparan.  
  
Giro la cabeza, viendo a su atacante al fin...se quedo en unos minutos sin saber como reaccionar...  
  
-¿Hermano?- susurro killua disgustado y observando a Irumi, su hermano mayor (N/A: no tengo idea si Irumi es hombre o mujer ¬¬ pero dejémoslo como si fuera hombre, oki?? xD)  
  
-Killua, te lo diré de una vez, nuestro padre se ha artado de esperarte y me ha mandado a buscarte, vendrás conmigo-Killua abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.  
  
-Pero si nuest...- recibió un golpe en la cabeza que lo aturdió un poco, su Ten había incrementado mucho desde entonces...pero Irumi lo golpeo aun mas fuerte y callo al suelo...inconsciente.  
  
Fin Flash Back  
  
_ ¿Volvería a ver a Gon?, Sentía una pena horrible, que casi se carcomía sus entrañas, lo extrañaba terriblemente, se sentía vació como si algo importante se le hubiera ido de su pecho...recordó las ultimas palabras que le dijo, se sonrojo, como podía ser tan idiota para decirle "escóndete, yo escapare y estaremos juntos lo mas pronto que pueda"...sintió ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, como había tenido tan poco tacto al decir aquello, lo más curioso era que no se arrepentía. Si se lo hubiera permitido habría soltado un sollozo, pero estaba conciente que lo miraran.  
Iban en un avión y se desplazaban rápida y sigilosamente. Apoyo su frente contra la venta helada y miro a través de esta, como no se veía nada porque estaba empañada, la limpio apoyando su cabello y moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, seguramente era mas fácil limpiarlo con la mano, pero estaba atado con unas cadenas impregnadas con nen y no las podía romper. Observo el oscuro paisaje que se lucia delante de sus ojos, Algunos edificios sobresalían y sus luces parecían estrellas...no pudo evitar recordar a Gon cuando este le comento lo genial que se veía, Killua sonrió para si con amargura, su familia ahora no lo dejaría escapar y lo vigilarían a cada momento, sus ojos se oscurecieron con indicio de total abandono de esperanza...no volvería a ver a Gon.  
  
Miro a sus alrededores pero no vio a nadie llevaba cerca de media hora buscando...frunció el seño, pensando...recordó al hombre tirado inconsciente en el suelo y se fue a buscarlo.  
El hombre de traje negro al que killua había dejado inconsciente estaba recuperando el conocimiento, Gon alcanzo a tomarlo por los hombros y lo sacudió bruscamente para que reaccionara, este acto también se llevo a cabo por la desesperación del pelinegro.  
  
- DIGAME! DONDE ESTA KILLUA!!!??- pregunto enojado  
  
- se...se lo llevaron...a la mansión de los Zaoldieck...para ser un acecino- respondió asustado, el hombre sabia Nen y lo sorprendió e intimido la furiosa aura de aquel chico, haciendo que no dudara en contestar. Gon lo soltó, mientras su mente se quedaba en blanco, si a Killua se o habían llevado a la fuerza...seria mucho mas difícil rescatarlo esta vez. Decidió contactar a Kurapika y Leorio.  
  
-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-  
  
Aquel sonido lo detestaba. Esa sensación, la detestaba. Lo que detestaba eran esas cadenas. Cerró los ojos tratando de soportar ese sonido titilante, hasta que reventó...  
  
-¡Kurapika!, ¡Podrías parar!- Grito, muchas personas lo miraron, estaban en un hotel. -¿¡Qué!? Pero si yo no he hecho nada Leorio- lo miro extrañado el joven. -nada...olvídalo- respondió a regañadientes. -pues...espera- dijo, al mismo tiempo que su celular vibraba- ¿Diga?...  
  
Kurapika quedo un momento escuchando en silencio, apenas frunciendo el ceño, Leorio lo miraba preocupado.  
  
-Esta bien Gon iremos para allá enseguida- acto seguido corto el celular y camino decidido hacia la salida del hotel.  
  
Leorio se quedo sin comprender y fue detrás de su amigo de el porque de aquella reaccion.  
  
-¡EH!...Kurapika...¿que pasa?-  
  
El rubio tardo un poco en responder.  
  
-Se han llevado a Killua, no creo que sea tan facil rescatarlo ahora -

Weno...Weno...uu el primer chapi T T díganme!! X fis!! Es importante para mi snf snif sean sinceros ¬¬ ...pero... gracias para el k se dio la lata xDD. Y disculpas x el chapi tan corto uu.  
  
Aoi Hikawa


	2. Reunion

  
  
Bueno...no los lateo mas con mis habladurías xD  
  
**Disclaimer: Lamentablemente nada de HxH es mio T T aunke m lo kedare algun dia T T snif snif!!  
**

**Separados pos Obligacion  
**

Capitulo 2: Reunión  
  
Gon estaba feliz de volverlos a ver, pero no por la razón. Les explico rápidamente lo que había pasado, hablando atropelladamente. Leorio estaba atento también impresionado y a la vez nervioso por lo que su amigo le contaba, Kurapika en cambio lo miraba y se notaba concentración en cada palabra que decía el más pequeño. Este movía nerviosamente sus dedos, notaba como las distintas miradas de sus dos amigos se posaban en el.  
  
-bien...-dijo el Kuruta-dejare todo arreglado para partir mañana.  
  
-¡¡Mañana!!...Kurapika le podrían hacer cualquier cosa a Killua y tu...  
  
-no le harán nada, es el sucesor de la familia Leorio, no lo lastimaran-  
  
Leorio miro a su amigo...y se pregunto como podía estar tan tranquilo, sus ojos se posaron en la cadena del chico, en su rostro se dibujo una mueca.  
  
Esa noche Leorio y Gon se alojaron en el mismo hotel mientras Kurapika pedía permiso a su jefe para tomar unas "vacaciones", el señor Nostrade acepto su petición y también le recomendó que descansara.  
Se levantaron temprano para abordar el avión, que los llevaría a Padoquia (n/a: así se escribía, ¿no? Oo). Todos iban muy silenciosos y notaban un ambiente muy tenso, no sabía si era por ellos o por otra cosa. Como a ninguno no les ocurría que hacer, Kurapika tomo un libro y Leorio se dispuso a mirar la ventana, Gon en cambio se quedo sentado, y mirando para todos los lados observando las cosas en que habían en ese cuarto...aun no se acostumbraba a los lujos de ser un cazador.  
  
-Kurapika...-dijo el joven ya no soportando el silencio-¿que vamos a hacer después de llegar allí?  
  
-¿¡¡¡Que!!??...pero!! Gon! Tu nos llamaste para...-  
  
-Leorio ¬¬ conoces a Gon, ¿no?- y por primera vez desde que se juntaron por el rostro del rubio asomo una sonrisa- nunca planea nada...-su sonrisa aumento- Aun tienes tu celular, con el numero del celular de killua, ¿no?-  
  
-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-  
  
Ya se lo imaginaba el...llegarían allí, y directo a la sala de torturas, cuanto lo aburría aquello. Sin embargo conducido por su madre fue llevado a la habitación de su padre, donde recibió unas explicaciones de el porque estaba allí.  
  
-Estaba cansado de esperarte Killua- dijo Silva  
  
-tu me dejaste irme, ¿por que has vuelto a buscarme?-respondió el chico, ya no miraba a su padre con respeto. Lo miraba con desagrado, desafiante.  
  
-tu mirada ha cambiado...se ve mas suave, aunque peligrosa- acto seguido tomo su celular y marco un numero- si, Goto...estoy seguro que vendrán a rescatarlo, quiero que los mates...si...a tod...-  
  
- ¡¡¡NO MATARAN A NADIE!!!-  
  
Su padre lo miro como si observara a un niño pequeño al cual le quitaron su juguete preferido.  
  
-Entonces Killua, te quedaras en esta casa; ya sabes lo que podría pasar- su padre hizo una pausa- pensé que volverías mas temprano, que mi espera no seria tan larga –Killua lo miro sin comprender del todo- eres un acecino Killua, tu lugar esta aquí.  
  
-¡¡Eso no es verdad!! Tu me dejaste marchar, no pusiste objeción...no me prohibiste...tu no...yo...-las palabras del chico se perdían en el vació, ahora lo comprendía todo. Su padre nunca creyó que de verdad se iría. Apretó sus puños y se mordió lo labio inferior...ya no podría marcharse, estaba atado a su familia, no podría salir de allí, no podría ver a sus amigos; no podría ver a Gon y si lo así...su amigo moriría.  
Dio media vuelta y se marcho a su habitación.  
Se sentó al borde de su cama y se cubrió la cara con sus manos, expresando un gesto de cansancio, tiro su cuerpo para atrás apoyándolo en el suave colchón...  
  
¡¡¡¡¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!  
  
Maldición... ¿que no podía descansar un maldito momento?  
  
-¿Diga?-  
  
-¡Killua!  
  
-¿Gon? O.o  
  
-¡Buenos días Killua!  
  
-¿Como que buenos días? ¬¬ Gon...son las 10:30 de la noche-respondió el albino aunque con una sonrisa en los labios y al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama.  
  
-bueno...no importa, Killua estas en la casa de tus padres, ¿no?- dijo el pequeño rápidamente  
  
-Pues si...aunque...no Gon espera, no vengas-  
  
-¿QUE? Pero killua- la voz del pelinegro sonaba angustiada-es que yo...  
  
-¡¡¡Es que yo nada Gon!!! Te mataran si vienes aquí-  
  
-Pero vengo con kurapika y Leorio....y ellos prometieron ayu...  
  
-¡Escucha! Esta vez es diferente no lograran nada, solo los mataran, escucha...Gon...aunque...aunque vengas yo esta vez no iré...no iré contigo- El chico sonaba débil, le costaba pronunciar cada palabra- mi padre a hablamos, el creyó que mejoraría mis técnicas de acecino, fui contigo solo para mejorar...ustedes solo son un...un capricho mío...nada mas, ahora...ahora no te necesito, solo te use- apago su celular.  
  
Ahora si, era mejor que se alejaran de el...prefería aquello a que los mataran...si era lo mejor. Un nudo se le formo en el estomago.  
  
El pequeño de la otra línea se había quedado en blanco, no podía creerlo. Kurapika y Leorio lo miraban con curiosidad, queriendo saber que había pasado y porque su amigo se había puesto tan pálido.  
  
-Killua...no quiere que vallamos-y les contó la conversación por teléfono.  
  
Ambos quedaron en silencio, uno pensando en lo desgraciado que había sido su "amigo" con Gon y el otro simplemente atando sus ideas.  
  
_Flash Back  
  
-Bien Gon creo que es hora de tomarnos un descanso  
  
-¿Que? ¡Pero Killua tenemos que encontrar a Gin!  
  
-si ya lo se...pero sabes, creo que es hora de relajarnos, incluso ya pague los pasajes, no podrás negarte-rió el albino.  
  
-¿Y a donde vamos?  
  
-¡¡Pues a esquiar!!  
  
-¿sabes esquiar Killua?-pregunto asombrado el joven  
  
-Bueno... un poco, una vez en la cumbre de la montaña de mi casa nevó... y pues me fugué de de la sesión de torturas y me fui para allá y fabrique mis propios esquíes y...practique un poco-  
  
Al día siguiente ambos amigos se subieron al avión rumbo al mayor centro de esquí del mundo...claro todo gracias a su licencia de cazador. Killua ya había obtenido la suya el año pasado.  
Arrendaron sus equipos correspondientes...no tenían ni la menor idea de cómo se usa esto?-pero Killua estaba demasiado atareado investigando las complicadas partes del aquel extraño objeto  
  
-No tengo ni la menor idea, Gon  
  
-Pidámosle a alguien que nos enseñe y...  
  
- ¿¿¡¡Que tu estas loco!!??- replico este  
  
Y así empezaron su larga tarea de colocar primero sus apretadas botas, luego colocaron sus pies en los esquíes y se fueron empujándose torpemente con los bastones hacia las sillas, las cuales los llevarían a un cumbre donde se podrían tirar.  
  
Primer incidente...Gon se resbalo de la silla y callo, en un reflejo agarro el pantalón de Killua y tiro de el para atrás haciendo que se tropezara y cayera encima del pelinegro, al que un esquí le salio volando y casi le da a una mujer que luego les grito emputecida mientras las sillas les pasaban por arriba de las pobres cabezas de los dos chicos...los hombres encargados de las sillas, preocupados por la mujer psicópata, no se preocuparon de la gente que quería colarse para ir primero. A causa de esto un niño se resbalo y callo, poniéndose a llorar a la vez que movía sus frenéticos brazos a toda velocidad; agarrando el pantalón de un hombre (y bajándolo además), este al tratar de subírselos empujo a una chica, la chica empujo a un chico y el chico empujo a otro chico, y ese otro chico empujo a una señora y la señora empujo a un niño y se produjo una cadena interminable...resultado...todos escupiendo nieve y a Gon le requisaron su equipo...a killua...pues nada, solo con la cara morada por el frió que recuperaba lentamente el color al ver la cara de vergüenza de Gon.  
Pero su felicidad no duro mucho pues cuando el iba tranquilamente esquiando...cuando un joven choco con el...sus esquís salieron volando chocando con una roca y partiéndose por la mitad...resultado...pago los...  
  
-MALDITOS ESQUIES, SON UNOS ESTAFADORES!!! NO PUEDEN COSTAR TAN CARO!! ESTO ES LA MAS...¿¿¡¡SABEN QUIEN SOY!!!??- Gon pasó los billetes rápidamente para tomar por los hombros a su amigo y sacarlo de allí lo más pronto posible.  
  
-bueno Killua...estaba con unos chicos allí y...-miro al albino con curiosidad...este tenia una cara de los mil demonios y susurraba para si mismo y echaba maldiciones por lo bajo-¡Killua! ¡Escúchame!-  
  
-Que Gon- respondió a regañadientes  
  
-Es que unos chicos...!ah! Mira...toma- el pequeño le paso una bolsa de plástico del supermercado...Killua lo miro sin entender- ya veras, ya veras...sígueme.  
  
-Gon...pero que...  
  
-es un secreto killua, ven sígueme-repitió el Chico. Subieron colina arriba , cuando estuvieron a una altura decente Gon puso la bolsa en el suelo y se sentó en ella, inmediatamente el chico fue colina abajo a toda velocidad. Killua lo imito.  
  
Al final del día se fueron en un autobús iban cansados, pero felices...lo habían pasado muy bien.  
A Gon se le iban cerrando los ojos lentamente y su cabeza ladeaba de arriba hacia abajo dándole un aspecto de profunda inocencia a pesar de ya tener sus 15 años. Una señorita fue pasando mantas para los pasajeros, ya era muy noche y prácticamente todos los pasajeros iban dormidos. La cabeza de Gon estaba apoyada sobre su pecho, Killua miraba por la ventana y disfrutaba el paisaje, hasta que sintió un peso en su hombro, miro a su lado. Gon inconscientemente había apoyado su cabeza allí, el albino se sintió incomodo al principio, pero le dio pena despertar a su pequeño amigo...sin quererlo le sonrió con ternura y lo cubrió mejor con la manta, Gon se acurruco aun mas en su silla apoyándose aun mas en Killua, este ya estaba poniéndose nervioso...pero le agradaba esa sensación...sentir su aroma, su tacto, su ternura, su inocencia...aquello...le dio una felicidad que nunca creyó capas de tener  
  
Fin Flash Back  
_  
-Bien Gon decide...iras a buscar a Killua ¿si o no?  
  
-¡Kurapika! Ya escuchaste lo que le dijo killua a Gon, ¿no?, el no quiere verlo  
  
-Si quiere  
  
-¡¡No quiere!!  
  
-No voy a tener peleas absurdas contigo ni menos cuando...-Una gigantesca explosión detuvo al Kuruta

=============

Waaaaaaaa siempre quise hacer eso!!! Muajajajjaja!!! xDD bueno agradesco a todos lo k se dieron la lata...T T y muchas gracias x los lindos, preciosos, hermosos, adorables y bellos Reviews k me dejaron...enserio me subieron el animo O y...AH!! Antes k se me olvide...kiere dedicarle este cap y este fic a mi mejor amiga M-I-S-H-I-R-U!! (xD S.P.E) k espero k salga bien y todos mis mejores deseos para ella ( ¬¬ yaya me puse cursi...paro!!! xDD).  
Y...ahora cumplire mi sueño...mi major sueño de todos...empieza a sonar la cancioncita barata de TVN xDD Tanananaaaaaaaaaaaan Tanananaaaaaaaaan xDDD  
  
**Murtilla:** bueno muchas gracias x tu Review U enserio me ha ayudado mucho espero k te halla gustado este chapi T T me esforcé mucho mucho x hacerlo...y también espero k te quede mas claro xq la verdad...esta tan claro todo en mi mente k es difícil escribirlo xDD y hasta a veces se me olvida...muchas gracias x tu Review y sigue leyendo x fis!!  
  
**Chibi-Poio**: Muchas gracias x tu apoyo T T snif snif... ¬¬ maldita...me hiciste saltar en una pata cuando vi tu review == o cielos voy a tener k tomarme un ritalin para no ser tan expresiva xDD pero en fin...no me lateas con tu Review!! Al contrario me hace feliz feliz!! Como una lombriz YEAH!! xDD y...espero k sigas leyendo mi fic...¬¬ y también no te demores tanto en escribir!! k me haces morir!! xDD weno gracias x tu review (estoy cumpliendo mi sueño de toda mi vida...soe feliz O) y tu apoyo y comprensión...me han hecho salir adelante y ayudarme a escribir!! Y a todo!! Sieeeeeee!! Bueno Chauz!!  
  
**Lady Yaoi:** Oye!! xDD me haces avergonzarme niña!! . y yo k pensé k no lo ibas a leer xDD oye...sorry uu pero no creo estar preparada para escribir Lemon aparte le conté a mi mamá y lo kiere leer asi k x el bien de mi vida mejor no escribo xDD ...weno gracias!! y paseate mas x la family ¬¬ mira k se esta muriciendo xDD byes!! Gracias x tu review!!  
  
**Faye**: Snif snif gracias x decir k tengo talento!! No sabes lo feliz k me hace ser , estar, y estaré xDD (na' k ver xD) espero k todo te este mas claro trate de hacer todo lo posible...estruje mis neuronas y ahora solo me kedan 2 T T snif snif (tenia 4 originalmente...pero me las has matado ¬¬) espero k este cap te halla gustado...y muchas gracias!!!  
  
Weno eso es todo...espero k lo lean ¬¬ y los k no dejen reviews...ahora los atormentare con la cancion de "mi muñeca me hablo!! Me dijo cosas!! K no puedo repetir!! Xq me habla solo a mi!!!..." y bla bla bla xDD...weno Byes!! k la suerte y la felicidad esten siempre con ustedes xDD

Aoi Hikawa


	3. Recuerdos

  
  
Primero k nada kiero dar las gracias a mi Tia x hacerme esos kekes U x fueron muy pero muy rikos uuuuuuuuh!! Y tambien ese postre con frambuesas °¬° y...em...y todo lo k me hizo xDD .  
Segundo gracias a todos los k se dieron la lata de leer mi fic xDD  
Tercero los dejo de molestar para k lean  
Cuarto aki vaaaaaaaa!!  
Quinto:  
  
**Disclaimer: Todo lo de HxH es mío ¬¬ si!! Lo compre xDD na' mentira...eso kisiera yo T T es de Togashi-sensei  
**  
Capitulo 3: Recuerdos  
  
La explosión solo ocurrió en la habitación donde estaban los tres amigos...un pedazo de la pared salio volando, dando paso a una gran cavidad de aire, donde se formo una mareada de viento incontrolable...algunas mesas, sillas, cuadros y repisas salieron volando por el hueco. Gon...alcanzando a reaccionar abrió la puerta de la habitación que daba al pasillo y dejo que sus otros dos amigos pasaran...echo ya esto kurapika y Leorio movieron una estantería cubriendo la puerta....el estante era muy pesado y resistente para que al soltarse la puerta el viento también se llevara el gigantesco mueble.  
  
---------------  
  
Ya era costumbre la rutina en su casa, lo que mas lo molestaba era la hora de almuerzo, odiaba el silencio tan solo interrumpido por el sonar de los cubiertos...cuando el comía con Gon...era muy distinto, siempre lleno de risas...incluso...recordó aquella vez en que empezaron a competir quien botaba más bebida por la nariz o quien comía el helado más rápido (Killua siempre ganaba en este) o a veces quien hacia las caras mas divertidas con el puré...o...simplemente "guerra de comida". Rió inconsciente al recordar aquello, le dio un ataque de risa...fue imposible contenerlo, mientras más intentaba retenerlo...más soltaba su carcajada. Sintió como todos lo miraban...se relajo bastante al sentir aquello y comenzó a comer lo más tranquilamente que pudo aun con el recuerdo de cuando le tiro a Gon en la cara los testículos de toro.  
  
----------------  
  
-Alguien intento matarnos...  
  
-si...Leorio ¬¬ eso es algo obvio, ¿no?  
  
-¿¡Por que siempre me tienes que dar la guerra, maldición Kurapika!?-dijo cerrando los puños y conteniendo su enojo.  
  
-¡Es porque siempre dices cosas que carecen de lógica!  
  
-¡Basta! Ustedes dos, siempre están peleando-exclamo el pequeño  
  
-¡Es que estoy cansado de el Gon!  
  
...¿Cansado?...  
  
-Pero es tu amigo Leorio  
  
-¡Sabes que ha cambiado!  
  
-¡Leorio! No puedes deci...  
  
-Basta Gon...es verdad- diciendo esto el rubio se retiro del pasillo hacia la cafetería del avión.  
  
¿Cansado? eso era lo que Leorio había dicho...cansado...en su mente esa simple palabra giraba pedante en su mente. La verdad había cambiado mucho desde que aprendió Nen y lo dedico a capturar a La Araña, su aura incluso se había vuelto mas opaca al igual que su rostro y sus ojos, estos ya no eran de un azul cielo...si no un azul pálido...oscuro y no era por los lentes que usaba. Suspiro resignado...no podía evitarlo, pero tampoco quería perder a sus amigos por una venganza, pero debía continuar con ella...cerro sus ojos tratando de pensar con mas claridad, pero la mente se le nublaba y la palabra "cansado" volvía a su mente.  
  
¿Cansado? ¿Eso le había dicho?...pero era la verdad...el chico no paraba de contradecirlo a cada momento, parecía que Kurapika lo había malinterpretado. Se apoyo en la estantería gigante y sintió que temblaba un poco...sonrió, cuando Kurapika y el pusieron ese objeto apenas se miraron a los ojos y supieron que hacer enseguida...fue como un contacto...y aquello le agrado, mirar los ojos de aquel chico...era verdad, ahora estaban mucho mas fríos...pero...o cielos se estaba volviendo cursi ¬¬ aquello lo odiaba, pensó que quizás habría un cuarto vació en el avión y forzaría la puerta para entrar al baño y mojarse la cara. Fue solo, porque después de un rato Gon había partido detrás de Kurapika.  
  
-Kurapika...-llamo el chico a su amigo. No hubo respuesta. Se sintió solo...antes siempre estaba en compañía. Sin quererlo su mano se dirigió a su bolsillo, donde estaba su celular...lo miro un momento y busco en la agenda de teléfonos donde se detuvo en el nombre "Killua's cel" lo quedo mirando por un largo momento...su dedo inconscientemente se iba para el botón que contenía el dibujo del auricular verde, su dedo quedo tensado en el aire recordando las palabras del lo extrañaba y solo hacia 40 minutos que no escuchaba su voz...suspiro...iría tras Killua digiera lo que digiera y no habría quien lo detuviera ni siquiera a la persona la cual iba rescatar, si el no quería se lo llevara a la fuerza, todos los años que pasaron juntos no pudieron ser en vano, ¿no? Algo de Gon debió quedar en el...porque de Killua en Gon había quedado mucho...  
  
_ °°°Flash Back°°°  
  
Estaban en un parque cualquiera jugando como dos niños pequeños, la verdad es que le daba lo mismo que las señoras cuidando a sus hijos los miraban desaprobadoramente. Ambos corrieron como locos hacia los columpios solo quedaba un puesto que Gon alcanzo...Killua mirando con cara de malicia a una chica pequeña que se estaba balanceando esta entendió de inmediato lo que quiso decir y se bajo de toda prisa del asiento dando paso a un Killua dándole las gracias con una sonrisa macabra.  
Todo había comenzado con una entupida apuesta que habían echo, la cual consistía en quien debía más bebida, Leorio contaba los vasos de Killua y Kurapika sin mucho entusiasmo los de Gon (estaba sorprendido por la actitud infantil de los chicos ya de 14 años) resulto que ambos tomaron la misma cantidad de bebida y al no poder mas fueron al baño al mismo tiempo...la apuesta fue un empate.  
Luego de balancearse...admirados por los niños pequeños que alli habían, claro...cualquiera se asombraría que después de alcanzar una altura impresionante y luego soltarse del columpio y dar unas cuantas vueltas en el aire para después posarse elegantemente en el suelo...cualquiera se impresiona.  
  
-Una dieta rica en proteínas y muchos "choco-robots"-dijo simplemente Killua cuando un niño le pregunto como lo hacia.  
  
Así los dos adolescentes fueron admirados y perseguidos por los niños más pequeños. Killua estaba feliz e iba muy sonriente, en cambio Gon era menos presumido e incluso se avergonzaba.  
Ambos tomaban a los niños en sus hombros y corrían por todas partes haciendo carreras...  
  
-¡Tío Killua! ¡Tío Gon!- los molesto Leorio divertido al ver que los dos se ponían a cantar "Hakuna matata es como hay que vivir..."Killua pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de Gon haciendo que parecieran un par de borrachos, pero se arrepintió enseguida porque ambos chicos lo salieron persiguiendo a toda velocidad aun con dos niños encima de sus hombros...  
  
°°°Fin Flash Back°°°  
_  
Sonrió ante aquel recuerdo, realmente se habían vuelto locos esa tarde. Se quedo pensando, su infancia había sido agradable, pero nunca se había divertido tanto como esa vez y los días más felices de su vida habían comenzado desde sus 12 años hasta ahora que tenia 16.  
  
Habia sucedido algo extraño...  
  
_-Por fin hablas como tu killua-Dijo Gon mientras corrían.  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
- Mi papel es hacer necedades y tu papel es impedir suavemente que yo lo haga, dependo de ti killua- El chico albino no reacciono al principio y proceso lo que el moreno le había dicho...pero luego evitando lo que no y si quería pensar dijo:  
  
-Eso suena muy egoísta-respondió frunciendo el seño.  
  
-¡Pero si es la verdad!  
  
-Te dije que ¡no!- dijo el más alto tensando sus dedos hasta que su filo era similar o mayor al de un cuchillo.  
  
-¿Ki...Killua...que te pasa?- dijo el Pelinegro casi con temor. El Peliblanco solo había dejado de correr y amenazaba al chico con su mano a la vez que su aura no significaba nada bueno, sus ojos perdieron ese brillo y la tonalidad que tenían, se volvieron oscuros, sin vida que hacia que los mas valientes fueran cobardes y supieran que su vida en ese momento acabaría. El terror se apodero del muchacho más pequeño viéndose arrinconado por la pared y su mejor amigo.  
El sonido, quería ese sonido, el gemido del terror, de la desesperanza, de que pronto el individuo dejaría de gritar frases entupidas, que sus ojos permanecerían abiertos por el terror y la impresión. Los quería ver y sentir con todo su ser, que el olor a sangre y muerte lo cubriera por completo y que además el fuera el autor de tanto sufrimiento y crueldad.  
Todo se cumplió, al clavar su mano en el abdomen del chico, pronto se le acabaría la respiración, por mientras jadeaba con rapidez a causa de la falta de oxigeno. Sus ojos, incluso era mucho mas bello el terror que expresaban en la realidad. El chico con la poca energía que le quedaba había tomado el brazo de Killua el cual seguía clavado en su propio cuerpo mientras escupía sangre y trataba de respirar al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos se fueron suavizando a causa del tiempo en el cual seguían en la misma posición, se cerraron con delicadeza a la vez que sus labios pronunciaron vagas palabras...sutiles, suaves, y débiles.  
Un gusto agrio se formo en su boca, reaccionando y viendo la escena que estaba gusto enfrente suyo....sangre, mucha sangre. No se atrevió a quitar su mano de el por temor a producir una hemorragia aun mayor. No le quedo mas que gritar por ayuda, pero las palabras no acudían a su boca...esta la abría y la volvía a cerrar pero el sonido no salía...sintió algo tibio que le caía por la mejilla, había estado llorando,¡¡ pero eso no podía ser!! ¡¡Gon no estaba muerto!! ¡¡EL NO LO HABIA MATADO!! No...no lo había matado...no (negando levemente la cabeza)...no, Gon no (sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado)¡¡¡NO, NO, NO, MIERDA NO PODIA SER!!!( sacando su brazo de donde estaba cayendo asi el cuerpo inerte del chico, y Killua abrazandolo con fuerza y apoyando su cara en el cuello su amigo sin vida llorando sin detenerse, sin consuelo._

_ ===============================  
_  
Segunda vez k lo hago!! O Yeah!! xDD ...weno me ha gustado mucho escribir el fic T T soe tan feliz!! xDD Me pongo a escribir cuando puedo pero ahora estamos a sabado T T y pasado mañana se me acaban las vacas y viene el cole!!...snif snif...y no he echo muchas cosas xDD mejor ni las nombro lo review k me hacen inmenzamente feliz!! O  
  
**Murtilla:** prefieres "bailen con Cesar"?? no == sorry pero esa ya me aburrio xDD voy a cantar "diente blanco" jajaj es la k mas me gusta!! Oye!! O van a sacar el CD de 31 minutos!! El nuevo!! Si!! Pero...ejem ...shi!! Muchas gracias!! x tu Review ...oye a k te refieres con eso de k van a entrenar?? Oo weno...sera po' xDD muchas gracias x tu review y espero k te haya gustado O  
  
**Nuriko-Chan:** Sabes? Tambien lo voy a pensar si los dejo juntos o no ¬¬U ...uf...es k, sabes?? Tipico final happy end...entonces, no se...sera po' lo k me lleve mi imaginación xDD weno gracias x tu review y x haber leido el fic muchas gracias!!  
  
**Faye:** Sabes...tambien pense en eso k podian destruirle el celular xDD pero era el cel o k se carteen y el mensajero es la Canari ¬¬ no...prefiero el telefono xDD. Es verdad...a todas se nos vino eso de Killua...uú sip...es su clase de nen...asi k no es culpa mia xD...otra cosa, no te preocupes x mis Neuronitas...se recuperaran...creo xD o trabajaran el doble xD.  
Weno gracias x todo!! O eeeeeeeeh!! Soe feliz!!  
  
Bueno eso es todo y me tengo k ir xq van a dar HxH xDD Chauz!! Y Reviews!! X fis!!  
  
Aoi Hikawa


	4. Temores

Primero que nada kiero dar las gracias x los muchos reviews k recibí...y...creo k partí muy seria, no?? xDD (voy a poner las Spice Girls para mejorarme xDD) yaaaaaaaa!! =3 en fin...los dejo de latear xD

**Disclaimer: Nada de HxH me pertenece T T si!! Me lo kitaron!! (la verdad nunca fue mio...les menti T T) pero a killua me lo robare!! ¬**

Capitulo 4: Temores

Se despertó agitado y con la respiración aceleradísima, sudaba y mucho. Cerro los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse y respirar más relajadamente, todo había sido un sueño, solo un sueño, un tonto tonto pero muy tonto sueño...sin embargo parecía tan real, hasta casi pudo sentir el olor a muerte, se miro la mano derecha...no, no tenia sangre, se alivio de inmediato, la opresión del pecho que sentía disminuyo bastante, pero aun lo invadía un ser inquieto en su interior y le dictaba que algo no iba bien, sin embargo no lo tomo en cuenta y se levanto para ir a bañarse (n/a: Derrame nasal xD)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

- Todo va de acuerdo al plan, Padre- dijo un joven de cabellos negros y ojos inexpresivos, inclinándose levemente.

-De acuerdo, recuerda, todas las noches debes hacerlo sin falta.

-Se como funcionan mis habilidades Nen, padre...-le respondió con respeto el muchacho de ojos fríos.

La risa del albino de rasgos fríos y bruscos se extendió por toda la gigantesca habitación, haciendo así sonar la sádica melodía de triunfo y crueldad de el acto que se llevaría a cabo en el futuro, lejano o cercano...daba igual, pero ocurriría.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

-Kurapika...- El aludido se dio vuelta dando un suspiro de sorpresa.

-¿Que Leorio?

-Yo...- El mayor bajo la vista y también su voz- Quería disculparme

-No se de el porque te disculpas, no hiciste nada indebido.

-Por decir que mi mejor amigo me tenía cansado...- Leorio lo miro a sus ojos, haciendo que el rubio se pusiera nervioso. Respiro profundamente, pero antes de poder contestar Leorio siguió hablando- Es que a veces no soporto que me lleves tanto la contraria, ¿sabes?

-Pues...entonces lamento ser como soy ¬¬

-¡Ah! kurapika...no empecemos de nuevo, por favor

-Lo siento...

-Yo...también quería decirte...otra cosa-El corazón de Kurapika se acelero, el tono de Leorio era tan confidente, como si quisiera decirle algo secreto, algo prohibido. No quiso hablar para no interrumpir el momento que tanto anhelaba- Yo quería pedirte que, en el futuro...tu no, cambiaras tanto.

La decepción lo lleno... ¿con que era solo eso?

- Sabes cual es mi meta...no puedo renunciar a ella

- Si...lo se, ¡pero es que no soporto verte así!- Tomo una pausa antes de continuar-Has cambiado tanto, ya no eres el mismo...no eres a quien conocí...

-¡¡No puedo evitar serlo!!...Ser como soy ahora...¡¡No sabes todo lo que me ha pasado!! ¡No sabes lo que he sufrido!- cerro los ojos con fuerza, era la primera vez que le decía a alguien aquello, pero necesitaba desahogarse- Se que estoy aprisionado...se que estoy consumido por la venganza, se lo que estoy haciendo...

Leorio en un brusco sentimiento de cariño, abrazo al Kuruta, de aquella manera quiso expresarle que no estaba solo, que tenia un amigo que se preocupaba por el y odiaba que estuviera atado tanto el rubio como el Ryodan en esa apestosa cadena.

Kurapika se había quedado inmóvil por la impresión...lo único que lamentaba era la colonia barata que su amigo aun usaba. Por lo demás era agradable tener a alguien tan querido expresándote que siempre iba a estar contigo y que nunca te dejaría solo, que además te apoyaba. Lo embargo una extraña emoción, sus ojos le picaban y en su garganta se formaba un gusto amargo; dejaría de suprimir toda aquella soledad, aunque sea por un momento...hasta que las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, sin poder controlarlas...por fin sentía que tenia alguien a su lado y que jamás lo dejaría solo. Nunca.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

-Bien Gon, ya llegamos- dijo con animo Kurapika, estaba de un humor excelente.

-...Huuuuuuuuuuuum...- Gon no tenia ni idea de lo que iban a hacer

-Aun iras en busca de Killua, ¿no es cierto?

-...Huuuuuuuuuuuuum...

-Porque como explicaste, Killua no quería vernos, ¿no?- dijo Leorio

-...Huuuuuuuuuuuuum...

-Leorio =.= te dije que si quiere verlo...o sea, vernos-

- Pero si Killua dijo con las mismas palabras que le daba igual, que si lo íbamos a buscar no iría con nosotros.

-¡Voy a ir a buscar a Killua cueste lo que cueste!- dijo el más joven de los tres.

-Pero...Gon, ¿que no escuchaste lo que dije?

-Pero si te dije que Killua temía por nuestra seguridad por eso dijo que no lo sacáramos de ese horrible lugar; temía que nos mataran- dijo impaciente el rubio.

-Nunca dijiste eso ¬¬- respondió Leorio frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, en fin... ¿vamos o no?-

- ¡Hai!

Llevaban dos días, uno en avión y otro llegando a la ciudad de Padoquia (n/a: o cielos...=.= ¡díganme si se escribe así! T T), sin duda se habían perdido cuando en el autobús en el que iban, misteriosamente exploto, así que no les quedo nada más que hacer que irse caminando.

Demorarían por lo menos un día más o dos...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Siete años habían pasado, con la edad de 23 años ya era un asesino excelente y además el mejor de la familia Zaoldieck que había existido desde generaciones._

_Tenía un trabajo, fácil por cierto, si alcanzabas a terminar la pregunta que futura mente ibas a formular. La gente se alejaba de el, tan solo por su presencia, sin contar claro por la fría y despiadada mirada que tenia aquel sujeto de suaves cabellos blancos. Su expresión (mayormente) detonaba soledad, que todo aquel que se atreviera a mirar sus ojos podía notar con facilidad. Su andar era desganado, como sin ánimos ni siquiera para seguir despierto, como si cada paso lo incitara a suicido, como si cada paso fuera el abandono de un feliz pasado que había tenido, del olvido de todos aquellos recuerdos agradables, de que alguna vez tuvo una amistad, de que alguna vez tuvo sentimientos, de que alguna vez no fue un autómata concebido para matar y no ser un pájaro al cual le rompieron sus alas y lo sumergieron en grasa para así evitar su mejora, que poco a poco se fuera sacando sus plumas para nunca más volar y quitar lo único que lo mantenía con vida y no tan solo existir. Ese ser era Killua, al chico que alguna vez se le vio sonreír son frecuencia y bromear como cualquier chico de su edad y no aquel que yacía sentado solitariamente en el aeropuerto esperando que su limosina privada lo fuera a buscar._

_-¡Eh! Kurapika, ¡¡espera!!- grito un joven aparentemente de su edad. Ese chico pelinegro le parecía conocido y llamo demasiado su atención ¿De donde lo conocía?- ¡¡Kurapika!! ¡¡Leorio!! ¡¡No me dejen!! ¡¡Solo olvide el celular!! ¡¡ESPEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!- El chico tropezó con una maleta y se dio un golpe seco en la cara contra el suelo._

_-...¿Gon?...- El albino parecía en trance, lentamente sus ojos parecieron cobrar el antiguo brillo que poseían. Se levanto inconsciente de sus actos y empezó a caminar despacio, para luego apresurar sus pasos y empezar a correr, empujando a señoras, señores, niños y niñas, ancianos y ancianas, pateando maletas para alcanzar a su objetivo...- ¡Gon! ¡¡GON!!- llamo casi con euforia. Quien diría que ese joven era un asesino profesional y con la sola presencia de una persona lo volvería a convertir en el chico de antes. _

_El aludido se dio lentamente la vuelta para ver quien lo había llamado._

_-¡¡Gon!! Que bueno que paraste, tanto tiempo sin vernos...yo...- jadeo el albino ala vez que apoyaba sus manos en las rodillas, sin duda la emoción era demasiada, y la felicidad de ver a su amigo era, sin duda contagiosa- me alegro tanto de encontrarte aquí...yo pensé...que nunca..._

_-¿Quien eres?- pregunto extrañado el joven pelinegro_

_-No...¿¿no me reconoces??_

_-No...no te conozco- Gon negó con la cabeza moviéndola de un lado para otro varias veces a la vez que cerraba sus ojos._

_-¿¿En...enserio??_

_El chico negó nuevamente con la cabeza; confundido. El mundo a Killua se le callo encima, tanto tiempo...¿para que? Tantos recuerdos ¿para que? Tantos ¿sentimientos?, su infancia quedo olvidada en ese mismo momento...¿lo más importante para el...se fue?, ¿lo que más preciaba? lo que más ansiaba ver en el mundo, ¿lo olvido?...sintió sus ojos picar._

_- ¿Gon? ¿Por que te detuviste?, te estamos esperando- le dijo el rubio al más joven, acababa de llegar al lado de Gon._

_-No...es que me encontré con este chico y...- ¿este chico? ¿Solo eso?- pero no lo conozco_

_Kurapika se fijo en Killua por primera vez, algo extraño surgió en los ojos azules de este, ¿desconfianza?_

_- Gon...vamos, este tipo es peligroso-_

_-¿Qué pasa chicos?- Leorio acababa de llegar _

_-Vamos...Gon...es Killua, el asesino profesional- Leorio se fijo en Killua y a su vez sus ojos se volvieron más calculadores, más desconfiados._

_- ¡¡ah!! Con que eres Killua, ¿no?, je...casi te había olvidado- sonrió el chico. ¡¡Mierda!! ¿¡¡¡Como mierda podía decir eso!!!? ¿¡¡ COMO MIERDA SE PUDO OLVIDAR DE EL!!?... la picazón en sus ojos aumentaba considerablemente, apretó los puños para poner atención a otra cosa que no fuera el dolor que tenia en el pecho._

_-Debo...debo irme- susurro lentamente el albino. Las miradas de Leorio y kurapika seguían clavadas en el. Se dio media vuelta para regresar a donde había estado antes del encuentro... había subestimado el poder del tiempo... y del olvido..._

_- ¡¡Espera!! Podríamos empezar a ser amigos de nuevo, ¿no?- le dijo Gon._

_¿¿¿De nuevo?? ¿¿Que acaso había olvidado todo lo que habían pasado juntos??...parecía que si. Antes de contestar se mordió el labio, no lo había podido olvidar todo, ¿o no?....se contesto a si mismo aquella pregunta y no le gusto la respuesta._

_- no...ahora...tengo trabajo que hacer- se retiro corriendo, quizás el ardor de sus globos oculares era demasiado, quizás el sol por la ventana le llegaba justo a los ojos, quizás se metió el dedo en los ellos sin darse cuenta, quizás tiraron una bomba lacrimógena...pero el caso es que estaba llorando, y sin control._

Despertó sobresalto, a la vez que se pasaba la mano por los ojos para despejarse más rápidamente, a la vez que notaba que esta se mojaba con una sustancia aguada transparente.

No quería perder a Gon de esa forma...no quería que se olvidara de el...no quería que todo halla sido en vano. Por lo menos quería quedar en Gon, o algo, pero no olvidado, no sabiendo que iba a estar solo...

Tomo su celular de inmediato y marco el número, se lo puso en la oreja escuchando el suave pitido a la vez que parecía aumentar por el silencio sepulcral de la habitación.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Weno...otro chapi k felicidad! ¬¬ tuve unos bloqueos x ahí k me costaron caro . (en especial el estudio de la prueba de Física xDD) pero es k aparte de los bloqueos mucho cole!! . Nunca pensé k me kitara tanto tiempo (mis compañeros me deben estar pelando ahora mismo xDD) En fin...volviendo al tema xD kiero dedicar y dar un saludo especial a mi amiga Alexia de Chiloé =3 k estuvo de cumples, keria sacar el capitulo antes, pero no me dio tiempo T T, en fin no creo k lo lea xq no le di la pagina xDD muajajjaj. Weno, y otro saludo a mi otra amiga Santa Magdalia (k tampoco va a leer el fic xq no le he dado la pagina xDD...la intención es lo k cuenta!! xD), weno, no los lateo más ¬¬ mucho bla bla xD

Reviews!! O k me hacen inmensamente feliz!!!

**Kita-eX-dream**: que emoción!!! O mi primera amenaza!!! A k emoción!! (lo digo enserio) soy tan feliz!! xD lo se estoy loca. Weno, no te gustan las canciones de 31 minutos?? ¬¬ si son geniales!! Salio el nuevo!! Jajajja no me lo he comprado T T maldición!!!!!. Espero k el poco Yaoi k le puse te halla gustado =.= xq la verdad estaba media trankada y no me gusto el chapi xDD, etto...gracias x tu review!! Me hizo muy feliz!! (voy a parecer Sakura con tanto rosa xDD).

**Elis Lotus**: Gracias x tu consejo, la verdad también había notado k las escenas estaban muy cortadas ¬¬ mi profesora de lenguaje yo le pregunte k como acaso podía conectar sucesos diferente y sabes lo k me dijo "usa los conectores" na' la vieja antipática!! no enseña nada!!! Weno, gracias x tu review y tratare de esforzarme lo mejor k pueda O (y hacer mi fic más coherente xDDD)

**Gael:** T T nuuuuuuuuu...odio la ortografía, soy pésima en ello (sentido literal de la palabra!!!!) la verdad x lo único k se xq esta mal escrito es xq la palabra se subraya de rojo, x lo demás xDD toy muerta, pero tratare de mejorar mi ortografía...uú tengo k poner más atención a los libros que leo xDD. Weno, gracias x decir k te gusto y lo repetiré una y mil veces más!!! O soy feliiiz!!! xD

**Murtilla: **o.o a chuchos...no tengo imaginación para eso xDD la verdad no se m ocurre ningún entrenamiento para Killua, con una compañera vamos a ser asesinas profesionales!! Eeeh!! xDD y supuestamente nos íbamos a poner cascabeles, para caminar más sigilosamente...pero no creo k a Killua le hagan hacer eso, o si?? xDD en fin, gracias x tu review!! Y si te compras el cd de 31 minutos dime como es!!! O

**Faye: **el Greed Island?? T T la verdad tengo un problema con ello, los Ovas no me los puedo bajar y los mangas los veo en una parte, pero están muy atrasados (tomo 15 chapi 10...creo xD) y no me los he terminado de ver, la verdad k nunca me lo pensé xDD yo creo k me los salto, no?? Xq?? O.o ah!! No me hagas pensar...se me acaban!! no x tu culpa! X el cole!! Waaaaaaa xDD weno te dejo xD se me le esta llegando el sueño (no ves k soy una ninia sana k se duerme pasado las 12?? xDD) gracias x tu review!!! Muchas gracias!! (como hace la vaca loca xDD)

**Nuriko-chan: **Oye!! Kede terrible de preocupada!! Te mande un mail incluso ¬¬ k ni pescaste xDD weno, te decía k como vas a mandar los siguientes capítulos de tu fic si no tienes la contraseña!! . COMOOOOOOOOO!!??? No me kiero kedar sin tu fic!! Nuuuuuuuu!! Y además me culpas de k soy mala...na' solo me gusta derramar sangre xD y es la segunda amenaza de muerte!!! Aaaaah!! K emoción!!! Aoi comienza a correr de un lado a otro emocionada soy tan feliz!! xD aunke nos vamos a tener k pensar en dejar seriamente a Gon y Killua juntos u.ú see...ya me aburrieron los finales felices con el "te amo" al final xD...una compañera me dio una idea excelente!! Pero no te la digo xq kiza sea el final!! MUAJAJJAJA!!!...gracias x tu review!!

**Chibi-poio: **-mirada asesina a Chibi- como k muerte a ff xDD en fin (tengo pegado el "en fin"...tengo k pegarme otra palabra xD). Oyeps...creeme k yo también me derretí en la parte k Gon se apoya en Killua ¬ mande el medio suspiro cuando lo escribir xDD ...pero no estaba drogada ¬¬ niña...eso te hace mal xDD nunca escudaste los consejos de Don Graf?? (o como se llame ese perro xDD) pero 0 todo sea x hacer crecer a HxH en ff en español (Aoi con poca concordancia x sueño =.=) weno, gracias x tu review xD

**Chibi-poio: **- guardemos un rato de silencio u.u- weno xDD listo...te moriste?? Chuchos, lo siento xDD pero te kedaban 24 horas cuando me mandaste este review, no?? Y el otro ¬¬ MENTIRA! NO TE KEDAN 24 HORAS xDD pero en fin, como k me pase un "poco" xD

See...al principio iba a poner testículos de vaca...érp después me llego el "oye...las vacas son hembras" xDD bueno...bueno, mejor paro de tanta incoherencia, estoy segura k mañana lo voy a leer y voy a morir xDD en fin, gracias x tu review!! Y tu tienes k actualizar!!! También!! xD

**Killua-Freecss: **O.o si te redondo incoherencias...soy yo xDD pero en forma dormida, pero me prometí actualizar hoy, y cumpliré mi palabra, aunke casi sean las una de la mañana!!! Muajajajjaja!! Weno T T dos kejas x falta de ortografía...tendré k hacer algo!! T T pero la mala memoria k tengo y también la mala profe xDD (pelando a los profes con Aoi xD) en fin...haré algo ¬¬ no se k, peor algo xD ...gracias x tu revieeeeeeeeew!! soe feliz!! xD.

Disculpen la poca compresión de mis palabras ahora, pero es k toy cagada de sueño (casi en el sentido literal de la palabra).Espero k les halla gustado el chapi y creo k la vejez me esta afectando xDD yaps...los dejo de mis incoherencias x ahora, xq son muchas .Gracias a todos x la paciencia y x los reviews...y para los k no me hallan dejado review...morirán in seven days!! xD yayayyaa!!! Voy a dar miedo!!! xDD x jugosa k ando

Aoi Hikawa


	5. Condiciones

Los dejo de latear, vamos altiro =.=

**Disclaimer: nada de HxH me pertenece...ya lo perdí todo u.u**

Capitulo 5: Condiciones

_Tomo su celular de inmediato y marco el número, se lo puso en la oreja escuchando el suave pitido a la vez que parecía aumentar por el silencio sepulcral de la habitación..._

Espero, el pitido sonó tres veces, cuatro...maldición, ¿cuando contestaría? Para su mala suerte pudo distinguir los pasos de su hermano mayor, gracias a su agudo oído, porque si hubiera sido una persona normal no lo habría ni siquiera escuchado. Corto la llamada y escondió el celular en donde primero se le ocurrió (debajo de la cama =.=) para incorporarse rápidamente mientras la puerta de su amplia habitación se abría lentamente.

-¿Que haces Killua?- pregunto su hermano mayor, Irumi

-Na...nada...-mintio

-¿Tuviste dulces sueños?

Killua quedo sin habla, conocía la habilidad Nen de Irumi de hacia tiempo, pero... ¿podría?

-s...si-dijo bajando la cabeza para no mirar a su hermano

-que bien...-El pitido de un celular lo detuvo. Killua se paralizo, ¡¡no lo había apago!! Baka Gon, ¿que no se podía esperar aunque sea solo un momento?

Irumi empujo a Killua que se resistía para recoger el objeto debajo de la cama.

-¡Eh! ¡Para! ¡Para! Es solo un celular...- Decía Killua mientras intentaba apartar a su hermano, en vano. Demasiado tarde...había tomado el teléfono y lo contesto.

-¿Diga?- Killua nunca se había sentido tan nervioso.

- ¿Sr. Killua? Le llamamos por ser un cliente frecuente de la fábrica del señor choco-robot y pedir los últimos adelantos de nuestros lanzamientos. Le informamos que hemos sacado un nuevo...- Killua evito lanzar un suspiro de alivio.

- Espere...- contesto Irumi con un leve fruncimiento en su ceño- para ti Killua

Killua recibió el celular de las manos de su hermano y se lo puso en el oído para escuchar...

-¿Si? Habla Killua...

-_Somos nosotros... _Le informamos como le habíamos dicho que lanzamos un nuevo producto, diga, por favor cuando podemos llamarlo para verificar cuando cabria la posibilidad de enviar el producto.

-Yo les llamare para avisar

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias por su colaboración- Ambos colgaron.

-¿Decías Hermano?

-Milluki te espera en la sala de torturas, no se que quiere ese fracasado...si nunca te afecta- Killua solo se encogió de hombros.

-----

-Bien, por lo menos creo que Killua entendió el mensaje y esta de acuerdo con que lo veamos.

-¿Como estas tan seguro Kurapika?

- Primero la frase "somos nosotros" no creo que necesitara demasiada lógica para entenderlo, segundo... "Yo les llamare para avisar", creo que es bastante lógico que entendió el mensaje y es mejor que el llame cuando pueda a que nosotros le llamemos, seria peligroso que nos descubrieran. Además prometió devolver el llamado, eso significa que esta de acuerdo.

- Bien, que bueno que se te ocurrió este plan Kurapika- comento Gon.

-Pero fue tu idea el preguntar por los Choco-Robots

-Pero fue tu idea ponerlo en practica y fingir preguntar por ellos y no preguntar directamente por Killua, por si las moscas.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio, el único inconveniente era cuando Killua llamaría.

------

Camino lentamente y de alguna forma trato que su andar no fuera arrastrando los pies, no tenia ninguna gracia ver a su hermano. Milluki el cerdo, la verdad estaba hastiado de aquello.

Su hermano lo esperaba a la entrada de la sala de torturas, con un látigo...o cielos, aquello seria aburridísimo.

-Bien Killua, ya sabes como prosigue esto- El albino se fue directo a las esposas con cara sombría- y dime...hermano... ¿que soñaste?- pregunto con voz.

-¿Porque todos preguntan eso?- respondió, algo preocupado.

-¡oh! Ya sabes, preocupación familiar

-no te creo ¬¬

-¿Si te digo que tiene que ver con Irumi?

-¿Irumi?- pregunto más preocupado aun.

- ¿Y su habilidad Nen?-

-¡Dime! ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿y si no quiero?- Killua lo tomo por el cuello.

-¡¡Dímelo!!

-No me mataras hasta que te lo diga, pero de todas formas pienso contarte...después de todo, se cumplirá, tarde o temprano.

-¡¡Bastardo!! ¡¡Dilo de una vez!!- contesto Killua ahora apretando con mucha más fuerza y acercando más su rostro con los ojos oscuros, indicando resolución.

-Todo se cumplirá sabes lo que estoy ...

-Nen...Killua...Nen, la habilidad de Irumi toma un tiempo, pero es increíblemente efectiva. La única solución es no dormir, pero todo humano lo necesita, aunque seas tu...caerás y mataras a tu mejor amigo. O no saldrás de aquí y te olvidara. El caso es que te abandonara y no te quedara alternativa a seguir con nosotros.

-matare a Irumi...

-Sabes Killua, ya sabes que el Nen queda...no tienes forma de librarte de el.

- Te matare a ti...

-Eres un asesino, a tu amigo no le gustaba, ¿verdad?

-Me matare...

-No tienes agallas

- Me ir

- Seguirás soñando y finalmente serás una maquina para asesinar, destruirás a tus amigos...

_= Flash Back =_

_Los dos estaban cenando, la verdad cocinando, ya que los dos estaban sin comer nada desde hace unas 7 horas y ahora se encontraban esperando a que el fuego terminara que calentar pescado inmenso que Gon había atrapado._

_- Gon...ya estoy cansado de comer TODOS los días pescado...- dijo Killua_

_- Pero es lo único que tenemos Killua- respondió con una sonrisa Gon._

_- Pero...es que pareciera...que...ESTA VIVOOOOOOOO!!, ¡¡se mueve!! ¡¡Se mueve!!_

_- No Killua, se esta quemando..._

_-¿Quemando?- dijo Killua sin comprender- ¡¡SE QUEMA!! ¡¡APAGALO!!! ¡¡APAGALO!!!_

_- ¡¡Pero si lo apago entonces se va a mojar!!_

_- ¡¡Entonces sacalo!!_

_Gon se acerco hacia el fuego, con cuidado, ya que este echaba chispas. La rama en el que el pescado estaba atravesado se rompió y callo encima de la mano de Gon._

_-¡Auch!- se quejo el chico._

_-¡Ah! Baka Gon...déjame ver...-dijo Killua acercándose hacia el pelinegro que se tocaba la mano quemada- ¡deja de quejarte! ¡Estate quieto!_

_-Pero Killua...arde- contesto cerrando los ojos a la vez que movía la mano de un lado a otro._

_-¡Ya!- Killua le tomo la mano a Gon, produciéndole a este un leve escalofrió.- se ve feo, deberíamos mojarla- sin soltar la mano de Gon para no perder el tacto del chico, lo arrastro hacia el lago el cual solo se encontraba a unos pocos pasos, cuando estaban cerca de la orilla Killua se hincó y metió la mano de Gon en el agua helada._

_-¡je! Gracias Killua-_

_-De nada- respondió el muchacho ahora arrojándole un poco de agua en la cara a Gon con sus manos._

_Y así empezó la guerra de agua entre que resulto mal para Gon porque callo al lago. En un intento de recoger al pobre chico en el agua, Killua lo tomo de la mano, pero Gon (tramposo) lo atrajo hacia sí haciendo que el albino cayera también._

_-¡¡Eres un tramposo!!- dijo Killua obligando a Gon a sumergirse en el agua empujándole la cabeza hacia ella._

_-¡¡No más que tu!!- respondió el pelinegro saltándole encima a Killua y abrazándolo por la espalda para hundirlo a el también. Pero no llego a este punto ya que con el solo tacto del albino sintió una punzada de nerviosismo en el pecho, haciendo que detuviera sus futuras acciones._

_-eh...¿Gon?- pregunto confuso el Killua. Al notar la voz incomoda del albino, Gon completo su acción._

_Cuando ambos dejaron ya de jugar se sentaron junto al fuego con una manta tapándoles el pecho descubierto apoyando espalda contra espalda para mantener la temperatura._

_-Eso fue muy infantil, ¿no Killua?- sonrió el más pequeño_

_-¡Ja! Kurapika no nos reconocería _

_-Y Leorio se burlaría de nosotros_

_Ambos se miraron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo._

_-Gon, tengo algo que contarte...- dijo Killua sin perder el contacto visual que ambos tenían._

_-¿Que killua?_

_-Yo...yo encontré algo que hacer._

_-Yo...de verdad lo siento mucho, Gon...pero yo..._

_-Me dejaras solo, ¿verdad?_

_-No digas nada, se que te alejarías algún día, que te aburrirías...y..._

_-No...Gon, espera...es que yo...es solo un pretexto- dijo bajando la mirada, en cierta medida estaba avergonzado- yo...- el labio le tiritaba, ¡¡no podía decírselo!! ¡¡ es que tan solo las simples palabras no salían!!_

_De repente se dio cuenta de que se había acercado demasiado a Gon y no se había dado cuenta por no estar mirándolo al rostro. Levanto lentamente los ojos mirando al chico que se estaba en frente suyo a unos escasos centímetros. No podía quitar sus ojos del propietario de ellos...quería...quería... su cuerpo comenzó a tiritarle, estaba demasiado nervioso por la cercanía. Sus instintos manejaron su cuerpo y puso ambas manos en los hombros del chico más pequeño para luego posar suavemente sus labios en los de el._

_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

Bueno, el quinto capitulo =.= no quedo muy bien...pero es algo. La verdad es que me dio con que tenia que actualizarlo antes de mi cumple (25 de septiembre U) y cumplí mi auto-promesa xD. En fin =.= eso...estoy mal sicológicamente T T.

Los reviews...

**Chibi-poio:** oyeps...no se llamaron en este xD pero espero k el suceso de ahora lo reemplace xD. No tengo msn T T se me echo a perder hace tiempo, pero ahora tendré mi propio compu. Y kiza tenga internet, de ahí veo si funciona el msn, vale?? Gracias x tu review!!me subió mucho el animo =3

**Murtilla: **jajaja sabes...me diste una buena idea con eso de llamarse al mismo tiempo xD pero en fin, no podía ser, o no?? =.= A mi me paso eso con una amiga xD, oyeps...muchas gracias x tu review!.( apropocito me compraron el CD!! xDDD)

Bueno...eso es todo, muchas gracias a todos x leer el fic u.u y x la paciencia, y un favor!! Dejen reviews!! X fis!!

Aoi Hikawa


	6. Sentimientos

Perdón x la demora ¬¬ pero de verdad he estado muy ocupada u.ú y con mi madre k le dio k estudie ToT naaaaaaaa!!

Bueno al grano ¬¬ este chapie va dedicado a Nuriko-chan (mi regalo de cumpleaños!! O) y también kiero dar gracias a una compañera (a pesar k ella no tiene idea xD) que me tradujo la canción U muchas gracias Consuelo!!

**Advertencia:** Todo este chapie es un flash back...y es un song fic ToT mi primer songfic!! K emoción xD, yaps

**Disclaimer: Nada de HxH me pertenece.**

Capitulo 6: Sentimientos

'_El amor puede hacer cosas que jamás soñaste posibles'_

Pude sentir la calidez de sus labios en los míos...sabia que hacia algo prohibido y que me arrepentiría de este hecho y de lo que sentía, era frustrante, doloroso incluso; Pero no quería dejarlo, por nada, no quería abandonarlo y quedarme en la oscuridad para siempre...ya que el era mi luz.

_Me he perdido y no puedo encontrar mi camino_

_Y supongo que no hay nada más que decir _

_El amor te deja ciego, te hace actuar tan extraño_

_Pero estoy aquí, y aquí me voy a quedar_

Nos separamos, lo primero que pude notar en su expresión fue confusión, extrañeza y tristeza a la vez, todo junto...de verdad no quería dejarlo, no quería que me olvidara. Dejar su rostro, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su ternura, su inocencia, su alegría, su ignorancia, su ingenuidad, su optimismo, su curiosidad, su terquedad, su todo, su el.

_Así todos los días lloro,_

_Si, todos los días caigo,_

_¿Te has preguntado alguna vez porque,_

_Porque amo todo sobre ti?_

Tal vez si te dejo...si me levantara en este momento del suelo y tomara mis cosas, me fuera caminando adentrándome en el bosque a la vez que mi figura se perdiera en el y no mirara hacia atrás...mi corazón se rompería obligándolo a hacer algo que no quiere, y no podría hacer algo tan cruel como eso, ¿no?...pero mis piernas me fallan haciendo que me levante...aun con todo el dolor que siento en el pecho.

_Pero todos los días digo que intentare,_

_Hacer que mi corazón este todavía..._

_Hasta entonces todos los caminos son llorar,_

_Nosotros mismos vamos a dormir_

Sin embargo tus manos toman las mías, aun cuando estas sentado en el suelo...observándome. Tus labios se abren, seduciéndome e incitándome a cometer el mismo pecado por segunda vez...pero logro contenerme al ver que te levantas con la cabeza gacha. No puedo moverme, ni abandonarte.

_Me recogiste y me tropezaron los pies_

_No tengo manera de explicar..._

_Que aun te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo_

_Pero este fuego que llevo dentro,_

_Nunca vera la luz del día._

Sigo aquí esperando tu reacción y escuchar las palabras que me dirás... si soy optimista no tendría que dejarte, y seguir mi propio camino lleno de temores y vacíos, pero el optimista eres tu, no yo. Soy dependiente de ti...¿lo sabias?. Me divertí tanto contigo a las vez que siempre en mi mente me preguntaba que sentiría que tu no estabas aquí, ¿la respuesta? Sentía que sin ti no podía vivir.

_Así todos los días se van, _

_Y todos los _día_s caigo,_

_Y esto me hace preguntarme porque,_

_Mi vida no vale nada sin ti_

Mis acciones son lentas, como disfrutando cada segundo que estoy a tu lado...ya estoy cansado de miradas a escondidas observándote al mismo tiempo que me das esperanza sin ni siquiera necesitarla cuando estoy a tu lado. Ese ser al que temo que me deje solo para no intentar ser el que era antes.

_Pero todos los días digo que intentare,_

_Que mi corazón este todavía,_

_Porque todos los caminos son llorar,_

_Y nosotros mismo dormiremos._

Tal vez la noche me cubriría si no puedo ver tu rostro, tu sonrisa...soy tan feliz cuando puedo verte. Tu rostro, cada gesto...me hace quererte más cada día. Pero hay veces en que las luces se apagan dejándome en la oscuridad, mas tu ternura esta siempre presente.

Tus labios se abren dejando paso a las palabras:

-¿Me dejaras?

_Nunca sabrás, No, No, No, No, No_

_Nunca sabrás lo cerrados que estamos_

_Nunca sabrás, No, No, No, No, No_

_Nunca sabrás,_

_Nunca veras_

Oculto mis ojos y mi tristeza, tapando con mi cabello mi sombra, veo misteriosamente que en tu boca se forma una sonrisa...me hace temblar. Siento miedo de lo que dirás, tus palabras siempre han sido las decisivas para mí...

-Curiosamente me he acostumbrado ha tenerte cerca cada día...a levantarme por la mañana y verte a mi lado.

_El libro se cierra, y tratamos de olvidar,_

_Pero yo se que esas cosas no van a cambiar, _

_Como nos sentimos, como se va la vida,_

_Y esto parece tan extraño_

Levanto mi cabeza asombrado, nunca imagine esa respuesta de tu parte...me alucinas, me encandilas, me asombras cada día ¿lo sabias?

-No se si siento lo mismo que tu por mi, o si esta bien o no...pero de lo que estoy seguro es que te tengo un gran aprecio, y no quisiera que eso cambiara ni que nuestra amistad se rompa, me hace muy feliz que seamos amigos.

_Y entonces las luces se desvanecen lejos,_

_Intento, Intento, intento como puedo,_

_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti,_

_Es extraño, mi vida no vale nada sin ti._

Bajo nuevamente la cabeza, no puedo evitar llorar...¿Es que tu inocencia es tan perfecta que no te deja ver mi pecado? Todo lo acabe yo, es mi culpa.

- ¿Que no entiendes Gon?- digo en voz baja- He roto nuestra amistad con eso, te he traicionado...porque...porque yo...¡¡ Porque yo no puedo enamorarme de mi mejor amigo!!- mis sollozos se hacen más fuertes.

_Pero cada día digo que intentare,_

_Hacer que mi corazón este todavía;_

_Hasta entonces todos los caminos son llorar,_

_Y nosotros mismo...dormiremos_

Siento tus brazos rodeándome con fuerza. Me siento protegido. Apoyo mi frente en tus hombros a la vez que respondo al abrazo derramando más lagrimas, que van cayendo por tu cuello desnudo, provocándote escalofríos...sonrío, estamos tan cerca...

-Killua...¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?

_Todos los días, todos los días, _

_Tú sabes que trato tanto,_

_Todos los días, todos los días,_

_Es un poco más difícil_

Fin Blash Back

_Continuara..._

Espero k les halla gustado, la verdad no me kedo muy bueno T.T, pero eso era...me kede sin inspiración xD. No tengo mucho k de las aparte de las dedicaciones... A Nuriko, x tu cumples!! O (atrás suena un coro "happy brithday to you!!! Blah bla blah bla to you xD), a la Consuelito k me tradujo la canción (¬¬ y no me cobro como otro compañero lo iba a hacer .). Eso es todo y también gracias a los k se dan la lata de leerlo xD.

Los reviews!! o

**Nuriko-chan**: Te gusto lo de la llamada?? xD me esforcé mucho pensando en k podía ser (na mentira xDDD) weno pos resulta k eso es xD. Y gracias!! ToT x desearme feliz cumples!! (aunke ya paso arto tiempo x3) y ahora te lo deseo a ti 3 k lo pases muy bien y seas feliz y k te den muchos muchos regalos y plata xDD (solo k es lo que más se disfruta muajaja , la tipa materialista x3)...yaps te dejo! Byes!! Y gracias x tu review!! .

**Chibi-Poio: **jaja xD see!! Yo estaba muy derretida escribiendoGxK ¬ jujuujju Aoi con un charco baba en el suelo xD son tan lindos...no t preocupes, las dos tamos lokitas ¬¬ pensándolo bien, toos estamos locos .

Oie ¬¬ teni razón . la wea de foro!!! Na' ¬¬ pero le pare los carros o cualkier cosa x mi pareja favorita!!! El weon ¬¬ como se atreve y el otro día!! Ah!! o yaps me voy a terminar enojando así k te dejo xDD tus reviews me hacen muy feliz!! òó así k hazlos mas largos!!! xD weno, byes!!

**Murtilla: **xq la vida tiene k ser tan cruel?? Xq...Oo...seee xDD y tampoco puedo hacer k se mejore de un dia para otro xq se me acaba el fic xDDD soe muy mala muajajaja xD.

See!! Me lo compre ¬¬ pero al rato después se hecho a perder mi cancion favorita! ToT (Sra. Interesante).

Kurapika y Leorio?? Andan paseando xDD jujujuju. Espero k te halla gustado este chapie y gracias x el review!

**Aeris-sama: **Aoi la toma x el cuello y la mueve de lado a lado bruscamente y tu!!! K haces akiiiiiiiiiiiii supuestamente nadie tenia k estar aki!!! (bueno oo...si lo tienen k leer...pero... ¬¬ en fin yo me entiendo xDD) ToT k vergüenza...weno espero k te halla gustado x lo menos ToT k vergüenza...voy a moricir Xx weno...byes!! Y gracias x tu review!! (k vergüenza...)

Eso es todo!! ToT kiero llorar!! ¬¬ no se xq cosa mía xD bueno, sigan leyendo!!! 3 y dejen reviews!! X favor!!, eso o.o xq tengo clases de matemática xDD byes! (perdon x lo corto de chapie T.T pero lo hice con cariño xD)

Aoi Hikawa


End file.
